Bijotoyaju
by Catakira
Summary: Bijotoyaju, en japonés, significa La bella y la bestia. ¿Podría esta historia aplicarse a dos de nuestros amigos?


_**¡Oosh! Bueno, gente, por fin he conseguido meterme en el ordenador de Cata sin que ella se de cuenta. Esta historia es, originalmente, suya, pero como está viendo la tele la escribiré yo. ¡Empecemos!**_

No sabía si era un sueño o una pesadilla. Todo estaba oscuro, pero podía ver lo que tenía delante con total claridad. Era como si estubiese en una habitación iluminada, pero de paredes y suelo negro.

Sentía el aliento a sangre del ser que tenía delante, sobre la cara, provocando que dejase de respirar. El mónstruo, enorme, la sujetaba por la cintura y sostenía su cabeza con una mano. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un espeso pelaje de color verde y sus diente, torcidos, sobresalían por sus labios. Tenía unos brazos enormes y vestía solo con unos vaqueros verdes, bastante deteriorados, que se sujetaban a sus hombros con un solo tirante.

Por alguna extraña razón, Robin no sentía miedo, ni peligro. Se sentía protegida entre los brazos de ese mónstruo que la miraba con unos ojos tranquilizadores.

No supo porqué lo hizo, y tampoco le importó. Elevando la cabeza ligeramente y cerrando los ojos, posó sus labios sobre la zona que estaba justo encima de los dientes del mónstruo.

Durante unos instantes se vió cegada por el brillante resplandor que surgió del interior del animal que tenía delante. Sintió como el suave pelaje. que hasta ahora había estado acariciando, encogía y se desvanecía, dejando paso a una, también, suave piel humana. Notó como el cuerpo del monstruo encogía, hasta hacerse más o menos de su altura, como sus brazos adelgazaban y la abrazaban con más cariño, como la mano que sostenia su cabeza disminuía hasta que dejó de sugetarla y pasó a acariciarle el cabello. Como la piel bajo sus labios se moldeaba y cambiaba, hasta sentir otros labios besandola suavemente.

Abrió los ojos y ya no estaba rodeada de oscuridad. La habitación se había iluminado y unos tonos anaranjados rodeaban a la pareja. El gran mónstruo que había estado delante de ella había desaparecido, dejando a un apuesto joven de cabello verde, vestido solo con unos vaqueros bastante desastrosos que le venían muy grandes, y estarían por el suelo, si no estubieran sujetos por un tirante que colgaba de su codo.

-Robin…- La morena podía oir su voz, proviniendo de los labios del peliverde que estaba delante de él. -Robin…- Otra vez le susurraba, pero por alguna razón su boca no se movía. -Robin… ¡Robin!

Robin abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como la empujaban del hombro. Desorientada, buscó algo con lo que situarse y vió uno de sus libros cerrado sobre su regazo. Levantó la vista y por un instante, debido al exceso de luz, le pareció ver al mismo monstruo que la había abrazado en su sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces y vió ante ella la figura de Zoro, con cara de preocupación.

-Oi, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó el espadachín mientras se erguía y la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué? Si, si, estoy perfectamente, kenshi-san.- Susurró mientras se frotaba los ojos y daba un bostezo. Vale, puede que no fuera una acción muy femenina, pero su cerebro entumecido por el sueño no estaba como para preocuparse por ello.

-Me has asustado. Subí a entrenar y te encontré dormida. Pensaba ignorarte, pero comenzaste a susurrar mi nombre y decir la palabra monstruo, así que me asusté. ¿Me estabas llamando monstruo en sueños?- Rió Zoro mientras observaba como la arqueóloga se soltaba el pelo, que había llevado en una coleta, para volver a atárselo.

-No sería la única, kenshi-san. ¿O no es cierto el rumor de que eres un hombre poseido por un akuma?- Dijo la morena, recuperando su sonrisa de siempre.

Zoro rió ante esa ocurrencia por parte de la morena y se agachó en el suelo, comenzando a hacer flexiones.

Pasaron los minutos, uno haciendo flexiones y la otra leyendo, hasta que Robin levantó la cabeza de su libro y, tratando de no desconcentrar al espadachín, se levantó y acercó a él, de forma silenciosa, y se dejó caer sentada sobre su espalda.

Esto casi provoca que Zoro callese de morros, si no fuera por su fuerza física.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Dicen que se hace mas deporte con un peso en la espalda, kenshi-san.- Dijo Robin mientras doblaba las piernas y leía de nuevo su libro.

Zoro soltó una carcajada y continuó con sus flexiones como si la morena no estuviese sentada sobre su espalda. Estuvieron hablando, riendo y entrenando durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que salió la luna. Incluso ignoraron la llamada a cenar de Sanji, alegando que Robin no tenía hambre y se quedaría a leer un rato y que Zoro se había quedado dormido.

Cuando llegó a la media noche y Robin comenzó a soltar algún que otro bostezo, decidió irse a la cama, pero antes de bajar por la trampilla, se giró y miró a Zoro a los ojos. Este le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

Entonces, bajo la lúz de la luna, Robin volvió a ver a ese monstruo. Ese animal peludo y, para algunas personas, feo, sin embargo, para ella no. Ese monstruo, ese demonio, como algunos le llamaban, a ella le parecía el ser más bello sobre la faz de la tierra. Depié, vestido solo con sus finos pantalones negros, sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos, y es que llevaba así vestido desde que se lo encontró por la tarde, delante de ella, al abrir los ojos.

Robin frunció ligeramente el ceño, mostrando en su cara un gesto de meditación, y se lanzó contra Zoro, cubriendo los labios del kenshi con los suyos.

El peliverde estaba completamente sorprendido, pero no dudó nada en corresponderle al beso. Al avérsele lanzado encima, Zoro tuvo que agarrar a la morena para que no callese de espaldas por el rebote. Por lo que acabaron en una pose bastante familiar por parte de Robin: Zoro la tenía sujeta con un brazo por la cintura y una mano en la nuca mientras que ella le acariciaba el rostro con la llema de los dedos y le acariciaba el brazo con la otra mano.

La morena, tal y como había comenzado el beso, lo cortó y sonrió ante la mirada atónita de Zoro.

-Me encanta la historia de Bijotoyaju, kenshi-san.- Susurró la arqueóloga antes de saltar por la trampilla y aterrizar suavemente sobre cubierta gracias a una liana de brazos _fleur_.

-¿Me acaba de llamar bestia?- Dijo Zoro al ver como la morena entraba en su camarote.

_**¡Terminé! Que conste que he empezado esto mas o menos a las tres de la tarde y son las ¡ocho y media! En fin, no se si me ha quedado raro o no, pero espero que os guste, por cierto Bijotoyaju significa **_**La bella y la bestia**_**. **_

_**¡MIERDA! ***_**La pequeña hada sale corriendo***

**¡Leaf! ¡Vuelve aquí condenado guisante! ¿Qué hacías en mi ordenador? *Lee la historia* Ah, pues te ha quedado bien… No he dicho nada… **

_**No siempre escribo estupideces, ¿sabes? En fin, volviendo al tema, gracias por leer la historia y espero que me mandeis un review. ¡Espero que (no) nos veamos pronto, y que (no) paseis un buen día! Adeus!**_

_**-Autumn Leaf**_


End file.
